world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Using an actual forum
I was thinking that it would be useful if we had an actual forum, instead of just the wiki forum. The system of posting for an actual forum is a lot better. I made a WWII board on a forum I have here: http://forum.sturmkrieg.com/viewforum.php?f=19 We could try using it, and if we needed to, I could also create multiple boards there for us to use. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 01:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :One of the main problems I foresee is that one must create separate accounts for this wiki and the external forum. This would probably discourage some users here who are commenting here. Also, would the forum you posted a link to be the permanent forum because it doesn't really match the kind of theme we have here and it seems like a sub-forum rather than the full size one we have. Although, I do think that perhaps an external forum would be helpful, at least until the one that wikia offers gets more attention function wise. -- 02:22,5/13/2013 02:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::The multiple account issue could be a slight problem, but I don't think it would be too bad, if the forum were active. The only issue I see is people registering and not making posts. Every few weeks I have to deactivate all accounts without posts because of spammer registrations. The forum is permanent, as I created it as the project forum for the wiki I set up. ::From a technical perspective, the wiki forum that we have here is nothing more than a series of wiki pages that are used as "posts" with "forum" pages that work by listing all pages in a particular category. If you have users who don't understand wiki coding and programming, they can foul it up by removing the category, and you end up with a random wiki page. Even if everything goes fine, it's still a very crude system. From a technical perspective, I think it's intended for wikis where the sysadmins can't make changes to the database, either because of technical limitations or because they're too noob. That, or it's as simple alternative to some of the really intense forum extensions that literally add a full forum into the wiki; they're awful. I can understand that people want to have a forum that uses the same account, but MediaWiki isn't really designed to have a forum inserted into it. Even the system of talk pages seems a bit forced. Most people don't have the technical knowledge to knowledge to create a single log in, as that's a very hard thing to do. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 03:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::By permanent, I meant to ask if it would be this wiki's solid forum or is it an example of what the wiki's forum would look like. I am asking because it is more or less a sub-section of the sturmkrieg wiki's forum. Would we create a new forum for this wiki? -- 14:51,5/13/2013 14:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::It could be the permanent forum, though if it got busy and you and the other admins here wanted to, I could possibly create another forum. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Personally, I think that a new forum for this wiki would be better, but I wouldn't want to put any additional burden on you. If you are able to do it than ok, but if not that's fine. -- 20:00,5/13/2013 20:00, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Since I can easily make a series of boards and a category for them on that forum, it's fine. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 21:24, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I can set it up if you want to do that. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 21:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC)